fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Pearce
Summary Aiden Pearce, also known as "The Vigilante" or "The Fox" by the citizens of Chicago, is the main protagonist of the first Watch_Dogs. He is a skilled gray hat hacker who controls the ctOS operating Chicago through a specialised device called "The Profiler". A former criminal who lost his family after a hitman attacked due to failing a heist, Aiden vowed to avenge them by using his skills to take a personal crusade against the men responsible, as well as to prevent the same from happening to anyone else by exposing the corrupt individuals running the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''physically. '''9-B '''to '''9-A '''with weapons. '''8-C '''to '''8-A '''with The Profiler. '''Name: '''Aiden Pearce, The Fox, The Vigilante '''Age: '''41 '''Origin: '''Watch_Dogs '''Classification: '''Human, Hacker, Vigilante, Crime-Fighter '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, World's Greatest Hacker, Expert in Stealth Tactics, Marksmanship, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat, Vast weaponry of firearms and explosives, Expert Crafting (Can "Mcguyver" several high-tech, makeshift gadgets from everyday objects such as grenades, proximity mines, and drones), High Manipulation Skills and Espionage '''Attack Potency: Wall level '''physically (Can kill body-armoured humans with a few strikes of his baton, easily knock out grown men with a kick, and break windows with a punch). '''Wall level '''to '''Small Building level with most firearms and explosives. Building level '''to '''Multi-City Block level '''with The Profiler (Can hack into anything in the city via ctOS such as steam pipes, causing them to explode and destroy multiple city blocks, as well as generators, which can destroy buildings) '''Speed: Supersonic+ '''Reactions and Combat Speed (Can dodge carbine rifle bullets as well as perceive them in slow motion via Slowed Focus, which fire at 948 m/s, or Mach 3. Dodged automatic fire in a cutscene, and raindrops appear to be completely still in his perception) '''Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Wall level '''naturally (Can take a bullet wound and continue fighting, as well as get right back up from a fall through a wooden floor to concrete ground that killed the man who tackled him), '''Building level '''via Blast Resistance combat skill (Can survive a point-blank Frag Grenade or exploding generator) '''Stamina: '''High (Can keep fighting even after surviving a fall through a floor and a bullet wound) '''Range: '''Extended melee range with baton, Several meters with firearms, tens of kilometres with hacking '''Standard Equipment: '''A vast weaponry of firearms including assault rifles, shotguns, SMGs, grenade launchers, sniper rifles, etc. He also has various gadgets such as Lures, IEDs, Grenades, and RC Jumpers that can be remote detonated, as well as flying drones with machine guns and a grenade launcher. Finally, he has his Profiler, a smartphone that allows him to hack into anything in the city such as cameras, generators, street lights, steam pipes, as well as the entire power grid to cause a city-wide blackout. '''Intelligence: '''Gifted. He is considered as one of the world's most prominent hackers, able to hack into virtually anything from highly encrypted military servers to the camera on a phone that isn't even connected to the cloud. He is also able to easily craft complex gadgets from everyday objects such as creating Frag Grenades and Proximity Mines from bleach and random electrical components. He is also an experienced crime-fighter, having shut down human trafficking and drug trade rings, a weapons trade run by corrupt cops, an elusive serial killer who remained uncaught for a decade, and even took down the Chicago Mafia. '''Weaknesses: '''Is still just a peak human. Is not a perfect hacker, and has been out hacked numerous times by the likes of Defalt and Iraq. His Profiler has a limited battery, and must allow the battery to recharge after excessive hacking. Complete list of Aiden's weapons Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Marksmen Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Ubisoft Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8